Bad Day
by DrippingInk
Summary: One-shot story. Excerpt from Zelda's diary. The princess is unsure if Link is the boy for her. Watch as the story unfolds in this unusual tale. Song by Daniel Powter.


**BAD DAY**

_Dear Diary,_

I am so angry at Link! A few days ago he had made arrangements for us to spend a romantic evening together at Lake Hylia! There were going to be fireworks and everything! I was so happy until yesterday afternoon, when he came up to me and said, 'Oh, guess what, Zelda? I have to cancel our romantic outing together because the guys and I are going to the casino! Tonight and only tonight I'll be able to win double the amount of rupees! The next time this opportunity comes around, I'll be in my late eighties!' I cannot believe him! Why would he do such a thing? How dare he!

I am never speaking to him again. He clouded my excitement! Now what am I going to do? Just sit around at home and do what? Polish my nails? No, I do that everyday! How about bake a pie? No, that's one of the most boring pastimes I seem to have... I don't even like it, but I do like it! How remarkably awkward. I'm like an insane hypocrite, ha ha.

Perchance I am over exaggerating. Or perchance not. The last time Link had said that he was going to take me somewhere extravagant, he had to cancel because there was an 'important' discovery on Death Mountain... I don't remember what had been located, but his desire to investigate was ridiculous! I just can't believe him! I was left in this glittering evening gown on which I spilled champagne! The menace he is!

You know what would be the best thing to do? Just forget about him! After all, I am a princess! Why should I take a horseback-riding, sword-wielding, green-clothed freak as my love? ...I guess because I love him.

_"Where is the moment we needed the most?  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey,  
They tell me your passion's gone away.  
And I don't need no carryin' on..."_

Excuse me, diary? Please don't mock me. My feelings for Link are real, but sometimes I think he's a little insincere. Is that really the most important trait in the world though? Sincerity...? Purity? You see, I seem to learn things the hard way. I guess that's the misfortune about being a princess, right? Wait, why am I suddenly insulting myself? This is about Link! Please stop mocking me!

_"You stand in the line just to hit a new low,  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go.  
You tell me your life's been way off line,  
You're falling to pieces every time.  
And I don't need no carryin' on."_

Pieces? Well that's nice of you, diary. Do you want to see yourself in pieces? All I've got to do is run over to the other room and get myself the dagger. No, I will not use it dramatically like I'm living in some black-and-white film, and murder myself. Wait, that's called suicide. It has a separate name from the murder of another... why are you making this so difficult for me to explain? In case you have not noticed, I am way off topic now. Returning to the case of Link... do you think it would be best to leave him? I can have any boy in the kingdom, so why do I settle for him?

_"'Cuz you had a bad day,  
You're taking one down.  
You sing a sad song  
Just to turn it around.  
You say you don't know,  
You tell me don't lie.  
You work at a smile  
And you go for a ride.  
You had a bad day,  
The camera don't lie.  
You're coming back down,  
And you really don't mind.  
You had a bad day,  
You had a bad day."_

Now isn't that just the most disgusting thing I've heard all day! Heck, Link was nicer to me when he had said that he had to go gambling! How could you say such a thing, diary? Now you're really in for some falling to pieces! Excuse me while I go retrieve the shredder, you, you... pathetic thing to write in!

Okay, I'm back. And here's the shredder! Ready to become one thousand pieces in the making? This is what you get for calling out on Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, for having a bad day! A truly unacceptable action that results in a sad, sad destruction. Prepare to meet your end, you disgusting thing!

_"Well you need a blue sky holiday,  
The point is they laugh at what you say.  
And I don't need no carryin' on."_

Hold on! You might just have something there! Perchance I require a holiday? The last time I took one of those, however, I went flying over a cliff... not something I want recurring. The last time I had fun though was, well, never! Actually, the most fun I've had in my life was when I told Link that his boots were too big, and believe me, he did not find that suave at all.

...Still, the holiday would have been to Lake Hylia! UGH! I can't believe he just walked out on me with a bunch of his friends. You would think such a magnificent hero would spend his time with the love of his life, painting pictures, swimming in oceans, smiling and standing underneath the warm sunshine. I'm always complaining about all this stuff! I don't understand why.

_"You had a bad day,  
You're taking one down.  
You sing a sad song  
Just to turn it around.  
You say you don't know,  
You tell me don't lie.  
You work at a smile  
And you go for a ride.  
You had a bad day,  
The camera don't lie.  
You're coming back down,  
And you really don't mind.  
You had a bad day,  
You had a bad day."_

That's it! Now I'm really pissed off! You don't dare tell me that! I'm the happiest girl alive and I never have horrible days! The only time I feel like surrendering is when you, diary, have to open that trap of yours! In case you haven't realized, this isn't getting me anywhere. I want this situation resolved! Do you have any ideas?

_"Sometimes the system goes on the blink,  
And the whole thing, it turns out wrong.  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well, oh, that strong.  
And I'm not wrong."_

_"So where is the passion when you need it the most?  
Oh, you and I...  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost."_

You're not helping! You're not helping one little bit here! All this random nonsense isn't very informative! Plus, I've never been one for riddles and puzzles and all that nonsense! So do me the favour of losing the rhythm and start acting like the diary I bought three years ago! How does that sound? Good? Well, then good! I think I'll go have a shower now.

Wait... my father just called me and he says that Link came home early... Link came home early? Oh my! That means we're probably going to Lake Hylia after all! I'll be right back, okay?

...Wow, he feels guilty for leaving me! He says that the fireworks only come around once a year anyway! Can you believe this? Now I'm going to put on my dazzling evening grown. Wow, I complain a lot, don't I? I should really see the castle nurse. Anyway, it's time to go!

_"'Cuz you had a bad day,  
You're taking one down.  
You sing a sad song  
Just to turn it around.  
You say you don't know,  
You tell me don't lie.  
You work at a smile  
And you go for a ride.  
You had a bad day,  
You've seen what you like,  
And how does it feel one more time?  
You had a bad day,  
You had a bad day."_

_"Had a bad day.  
Had a bad day.  
Had a bad day.  
Had a bad day.  
Had a bad day."_

The fireworks were... indescribable.

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: After graduating from senior public school, I was unsure where my life would go next. A period of soul-searching began for me, which I do not believe has ended, but this story is the result of the memories I have, and all to come. I will find my place again. I hope you liked the one-shot.


End file.
